New spectrum may be allocated in a variety of frequency bands as demand for wireless services continues to grow. In some cases, wireless devices may roam between networks and/or frequency bands, such as during travel between different countries. Support of multiple frequency bands or variable operating frequency by the wireless devices may provide design challenges in terms of size, cost, number of components or other measure. Accordingly, there is a need for devices and components that support variable frequency bands.